


Through The Struggle

by STIKER123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sensitive themes, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Mental health is a very fragile thing and if damaged can be very difficult to treat. Trauma can damage people's mental health very easily and in a variety of ways, but as long as you aren't alone  you can make it through the tough times. You just need the right person by your side.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A Tense Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A story which i originally wrote elsewhere but which i am also posting here not only to have multiple saves but also to expand the audience.  
> Please note that this story explores some sensitive themes.

It was just an ordinary, typically long and boring day of classes. That was what it should have been at least. It should have been the monotonous routine of classes dragging on until the final hour ended and you were free to go home; it was always like that. There becomes a point in everyone's life when they start to expect what is going to happen in their day, but nothing could have prepared you for what happened.

You had managed to get through most of the day as usual, long classes with teachers droning on and the occasional noteworthy thing being scribbled down on your paper as the seconds of the lessons ticked by. You made it through most of the lessons with this pattern with it finally reaching the last one. Unfortunately you were only half way through and the teacher was rambling about things that didn't even seem relevant with the lesson, it was just like any ordinary day in your life.

But then she entered the room; a girl with an anxious aura around her. She was nervously looking around as she entered the classroom. All attention fell upon her in an instant as a class visitor was by far much more interesting than what the teacher was talking about.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked and the girl at the door spoke so quietly that even you had trouble hearing her and you were sitting at the table closest to the door. She was asked to repeat what she said and the girl, who was growing more anxious and uncomfortable, spoke in a louder voice. "Anything valuable, money, just anything, put it on the table" she demanded but nobody took her seriously due to the tremble in her voice and posture.

"Is this some sort of joke?" The teacher asked in an unamused voice with a stern expression on their face at having the lesson interrupted. Clearly the teacher wasn't interested in some prank; but this wasn't one. The girl at the door suddenly pulled a gun from under jacket and pointed it forward at nobody in particular. "I'm serious! Put anything of value on the table!" She ordered in a voice that honestly seemed more terrified than threatening. She was jumpy, holding the gun with both hands as she kept turning around so that nobody was out of her sight for too long.

Almost the whole class ducked for cover under the tables, students and teacher avoiding the crosshairs of the gun. Everyone did this except for you. "Get down like everyone else, just put your valuable things on the table" the girl timidly demanded but you didn't comply. Instead of getting down like ordered, you stood up.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? She has a gun you idiot get down!" Were just three of the phrases spat out from your fellow students, your teacher even saying for you to not play hero but you said you weren't going to sit down.

Clearly surprised at your lack of visual fear, the armed girl told you to get down but you shook your head. You slowly held up your hands in front of you and went to take a steady step forward before a sudden bang broke the deafening silence and a window at the back of the classroom shattered. Students flinched and some even shrieked but your focus remained on the gun before you looked to the one holding it.

"You don't want to do this" you said in a voice that wasn't trying to talk her down from the armed robbery but more of a statement. She flinched a little as you spoke, stepping back as she asked how you would know that. "I came here, so why wouldn't I want to do this?" She asked in a shaky voice as you slowly stepped closer.

"Look at you: your arms are both shaking, you can barely hold the gun, you purposefully aimed away before shooting and then you instantly flicked the safety on afterwards, you don't want to do this, do you?" You asked and the girl was stunned at your observation. Yes, the fact she was nervous and aimed away were both obvious, but how you knew that she put the safety on the gun was a surprise to the girl. The truth was that your focus was mostly on the weapon and the hands that held it, each shift of her fingers caught your eyes and you knew it was safe to approach more as she flicked the safety switch.

"Just lower the gun, take a deep breath and let's talk" you said as you took slow steps forward and the girl shifted on her feet, saying for you to stay back as you assured her that you wouldn't try anything. "It's easy to switch off the safety, I wouldn't get close enough to disarm you before I took a bullet" you said whilst trying to keep the situation from escalating. "Just lower the gun, please" you implored and slowly the weapon was lowered and a collective sigh of relief filled the classroom.

You took a breath before looking at the girl again. "Ok, now that we're all calm, let's just go and sit down and talk, keep things calm and civil" you offered with your hands still held in front of you before you said for the class to just resume and nobody to try anything that would cause panic and possible injury to anyone as you took steps towards the girl who quickly raised the gun again.

You urged her to relax, halting immediately in place as you spoke. "You just take some steps back so I can get out the door and I'll remain in front so you don't think I'll try anything, again, I wouldn't have time to even attempt to disarm you" you said and the girl quickly stepped away as you left the classroom before leading the way to a quiet place to try and keep a calm conversation going so that nobody got hurt.

This led the two of you to the school's atrium. The two of you sat down at one of the tables, the girl having never lowered the gun the whole walk and kept a tight grip on it. You were right in your assumption that she didn't want to be there. In fact, she seemed more scared than you.

You had to be careful with what you said though and so started with asking for her name. The girl was quiet, not speaking a word as she kept glancing around. "Tell me, what's your name?" You asked softly and she slowly looked to you and asked why she should tell you? "Ok calm down, I'm Y/n, I'm just trying to keep things calm and civil" you explained with an introduction and she looked around a few times before turning to you.

She spoke quietly but you still heard her voice. "My name's...Ashley" she timidly introduced herself and you nodded. "Ok Ashley, why did you come here with a gun?" You asked but the girl named Ashley fell silent again, clutching her weapon tight as she grew uncomfortable; you could tell from the expression on her face that she wanted to run.

"Relax, I'm just trying to understand why you're doing this is all, just tell me why you brought a gun here" you requested and slowly, very slowly, Ashley spoke up. "I had no choice, I needed to bring back something valuable otherwise I'm useless, I can't be useless" she said which made you tilt your head. What does she mean by that? Was someone making her do this?

You asked Ashley those two questions but she suddenly got worked up and stood to her feet. "No! I can't tell you, I don't know you!" She panicked before raising the gun and you jumped to your feet with your hands raised, as calmly as possible insisting Ashley to calm down.

She trembled, tears in her eyes as she said she didn't want to be there. "I don't even come here, but if I don't do as I'm told he'll hurt me" Ashley whimpered before her eyes widened as she realised she was saying too much. "Who'd hurt you? Who is making you do this?" You asked as you were getting closer to a reason for this; your hypothesis was that she was under duress of sorts.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed before tripping as she went to step away. As she landed, for a split second her sleeve flipped up and you saw a dark bruise on her wrist. Ashley noticed your shocked expression and quickly hid her bruise, ignoring you as you asked who it was that hurt her as she stood up again.

She honestly looked terrified and you even felt sorry for her. But then Ashley's panic grew even more as a voice was heard through a megaphone that police were outside and for her to come out with her hands up. Of course Ashley started to panic and you quickly urged for her to calm down but she shook her head.

"No, I need to get out of here, who called the police?!" She asked as she started to hyperventilate and you stepped closer, ignoring the danger of the fact she could go for the gun as you said for the take deep breaths. "You came here with a gun, there would have been no chance that the police wouldn't have gotten involved but you need to turn yourself in" you said but Ashley shook her head.

She started to ramble in her panic, her words becoming mumbled and jumbled but still you understood a part of what she was saying. "I can't go to prison, if he finds out then he'll punish me, I don't want punishment" she stammered out without thinking and you again asked who she was on about but the police officer's voice was heard through the megaphone again demanding Ashley to come out with her hands up.

"Look and listen to me, you have two options right now and that's to either shoot me and run or just hand yourself in, and I strongly suggest you choose the latter as surrendering will be easier than being on the run" you said before holding your hand out to Ashley as you offered to walk her out.

She looked at you with silent fear of what she had to do before slowly reaching her hand into yours, you giving an encouraging nod as you led the way to the door. You were slowly leading Ashley towards her surrender.

As you reached the door you looked to Ashley and asked her to give you the gun which she did much quicker than you expected. With the weapon in your hands there was little danger as you pushed through the door with your hand up. "It's ok! I have the gun and its safety is on!" You announced before dropping the magazine from the gun and throwing the weapon itself to the floor as an officer rushed over and went to handcuff Ashley.

"No!" She panicked and stepped back quickly as she held her wrists. You turned to her and said she had to give up now, that she had no chance to run now that she was outside. She said she understood that but that she didn't want the handcuffs on; "I won't run I promise" she whimpered before you offered to put the cuffs on her.

Ashley looked at you, seeing your more gentler expression before slowly nodding and you went to put the handcuffs over her wrists before a voice spoke up. "Ashley! What is going on here!" A man's voice demanded and you noticed Ashley's jolt before she whimpered as you saw the man who called her name approach.

"Daddy? Why're you here?" She whimpered as a policeman asked the same thing, Ashley's father responding with something that you knew was a lie. "The school called and said she burst in with a gun" he said in a voice that almost seemed rehearsed; you saw the deceit and called him out on it. "You're lying" you simply said and he asked how you would know to which you replied that Ashley said that she didn't even attend the school, Ashley's father calling her the liar before throwing out a subject name that she should be in.

That subject was the one you were in and it wasn't a popular subject with the only class being yours. Ashley was not in your class and you stated that fact which seemed to visibly anger the man who was her father.

As a police officer tried to get some answers from the man, you were putting two and two together. You looked at Ashley, terror in her eyes as she held her arm before you looked to her father and that was when it clicked.

"You forced her to do this" you accused and the man looked at you, his eyes narrowed as he asked what you said and you explained your hypothesis of the situation. "She said that she just wanted valuable things otherwise she would be hurt for being useless, she clearly didn't want to be here committing a crime which she appeared to be forced to do, forced to by you" you said with an accusing finger aimed at the man and his eye twitched as he glared at Ashley.

"You little bitch! What did you say? When I get my hands on you!" He spat before going to march towards Ashley who hid behind you. "No Daddy, please don't punish me!" She cried as her father was held back as you turned to Ashley.

You asked her what he does to her? "Does he hit you? Tell me" you implored as her father spat self incriminating things such as; "she's my daughter and I can do whatever I want with her!". He was being handcuffed as he spoke. Scared eyes looked to you as Ashley rolled up her sleeve to show more bruises on her arm, your eyes widening as she whispered that he hurts her. "He really hurts me, then when he's drunk and angry he even..." She broke down into tears before she could finish but you heard enough to draw up the conclusion of what she suffered.

"You little Bitch! I swear you will regret saying a word when I get a hold of you!" Her father shouted before being told to shut up by an officer as the police car door was shut in his face. Another police officer approached and said that Ashley still had to be taken in for her actions, Ashley whimpering whilst clutching her arm.

"You have to do this" you said as she looked at you before you offered to sit with her along the way as well as put the handcuffs on her. "If it'll be easier" you said and she slowly nodded.

With that being said, Ashley let you put the handcuffs on her wrists and she willingly got into the back of the police car with no struggle. You sat next to her and said that things would be alright as she started to cry again.

She may have been the one with the gun in the first place but it was clear she was a victim in all of this. You were worried about what happened to her to lead her here.

There would be questions and there will be answers difficult to stomach. You could just tell.


	2. Down At The Station

When waking up in the morning you never expected yourself to be down at the police station. However, given what went down at school, it was bound to be the case of you being questioned on what happened, your statement being very important seeing you were on the foreground of what went down involving the situation with the girl named Ashley. You were the one to defuse the situation after all.

So there you were, sat outside the interrogation room where Ashley was being questioned on her actions. From the room you could hear the police officer who was asking questions becoming irate, his voice raising to a shout as they demanded answers. "You went there with a gun! People could have gotten hurt, do you not understand your situation here?!" The man yelled and you shook your head; he wouldn't get any answers from Ashley like that. You knew because during the ride to the station she hadn't spoken a word.

You thought back to what happened, especially after getting outside where Ashley was to surrender: her father's arrival, Ashley's immense fear which made her hide behind you. You didn't even know each other, only each other's names. Yet here you were, involved in a dramatic turn of events of your day.

As you were thinking over what happened, the door to the interrogation room opened and the police officer marched out with a huff as he lit up a cigarette and took a puff. Another officer came over to ask about the progress to which the first replied that there was none. "She won't speak" he spoke in a gruff voice before looking at you. "And how did you get involved?" He asked and the other officer replied that you had calmed Ashley down and got her away from others. "He's been very cooperative in answering our questions" the second officer said which made the first scoff.

"Perhaps you could get more out of her than silence" he said in a sarcastic tone to which responded that you could try. The gruff officer let out a sarcastic laugh at such an idea. "Kid, you have no idea of the scale of this situation, the girl bursts into your school with a gun and then claims she was abused by her father after getting caught, I've seen lies like this before" he said before taking another puff of his cigarette.

"She isn't lying" you stated which made the two officers look at you. The gruff policeman asked how you could be so sure? You said it before in your statement that you didn't know Ashley, so he asked how you would know if she was telling the truth or not. "She was scared, terrified of just being there and then when her father arrived she freaked out even more" you explained and the two police officers looked to each other.

The second officer said that it may be worth a shot to have you talk to Ashley, saying that she may be more cooperative with someone she's more acquainted with, even if not by much. The suggestion was met with a grunt from the gruff policeman. "Whatever, I have to go find out what we're charging her with" he scoffed before walking off and the more friendly officer asked you to speak to Ashley.

You entered the interrogation room to see her sat with a blank yet solemn expression on her face. Her eyes were downcast to avoid looking at anyone and she twirled her chestnut hair around one finger before holding her arm as you sat down with the police officer by your side. You were given a nod and so attempted to speak to Ashley.

"Ashley, are you ok?" You asked but she didn't reply other than with a glance up at you before looking downcast again. There she sat in silence for a moment before she spoke for the first time since she was arrested, her voice barely above a whisper; "what's going to happen to me?" She asked timidly and the more gentler officer replied that they were looking at her charges but that she would be held in custody for the time being.

That caused Ashley to tremble as she shook her head. "No! No no no no I can't, I don't know this place! Please don't lock me away in this strange place! There will be too many People I don't know!" She panicked before you asked her to take some deep breaths to steady herself, holding your hands up as you said for her to calm down. "We just want you to tell us everything that led to this, it's in your best interest I assure you" you spoke softly and Ashley trembled for a moment before sitting back down. "What do I have to say?" She asked and you looked to the officer at your side who gave a nod.

You looked to Ashley before asking her of her father. "You claimed he abused you, it may be difficult to talk about but you have to explain" the officer inquired and Ashley trembled, uncomfortable at the question but still she complied more now than she did before.

She spoke quietly as she explained the harrowing details of her abuse. "He would get angry with me often, more so since my mum died, and when he gets angry he becomes violent towards me" she spoke in a timid whimper, eyes welling with tears as she rolled up her sleeve to show the bruises her father left on her arm. "He hurts me all over but I don't want to show those bruises'' Ashley said to which you and the police officer nodded understandingly before asking her to proceed with her story.

"When he gets angry he beats me but...when he's drunk and angry..." Ashley started to tremble again, whimpering more and more as she curled herself up into a ball whilst you tried to comfort her. "Hey hey, it's ok now, he can't hurt you here, you're safe to tell us" you said and Ashley looked at you, seeing your gentle expression and so slowly unfurled herself.

She kept her head down, tugging at her sleeve as she continued to discuss what her father does. "When he's drunk he gets more angry, I hide away upstairs but every time he stumbles upstairs into my room and...he forces me to do it, I don't want to but he makes me have sex with him all while calling me filthy things: slut, whore, useless scum, I cry myself to sleep every night because of him!" Ashley sobbed as she looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Then on some nights, especially when there's a storm he would drag me out and lock me in the shed, it's so cold and cramped, the darkness terrifies me so I try not to make him angry but no matter what I do I'm useless to him and he hurts me" she explained through tears.

Ashley again curled herself up into a ball and you stood up, moving around the table to rest a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. She shouted for you to get away, which you did. "I'm sorry, I don't like being touched, he touches me and it makes me feel dirty no matter how he does it" Ashley sobbed as you knelt next to her and said things would be ok.

You told her that though she would be in police custody that her father wouldn't get away with what he did. "Everything will get better" you promised with a soft smile that Ashley looked at before turning away. "Why are you being nice to me? Why are you helping me like this?" She asked as you kept a soft smile.

"I can tell you're not a bad person, you're a victim in all of this as well and judging by how you acted before and your compelling story, I can tell you're not lying about any of this, you have the injuries to back up your story" you said and Ashley nodded before the police officer said that it was time to go before thanking Ashley for being more cooperative.

You and the officer left the room, you catching a glance of Ashley shifting uncomfortably as she looked around before curling herself up even more. "That was impressive there, how'd you do all that?" The officer asked and you looked to him before replying how your uncle was a therapist who has worked with a lot of people with their mental health. "I think she might have developed agoraphobia" you said which made the officer tilt his head. "How so?" He asked and you pointed out the signs you were able to see.

"First of all she said she doesn't want to be in a strange place with too many people she doesn't know, clearly being afraid of being enclosed in a place she's not familiar with as she called it a strange place, from being locked in a shed as she claimed, she would have suffered trauma especially if she was alone" you said and the police officer held his chin before saying that they would get a specialist to confirm this.

He then told you that the police would no doubt be in contact with you over this and with the high possibility of things going to court then you would have to attend to give your statement again. "Yeah, of course" you said before looking to the room where Ashley was sitting and asked what will happen to her.

"Like I said, we would have to keep her in custody but will have a specialist come in about the possibility of her having agoraphobia, we will also have to ask her more of her abuse as well as to establish why she went to your school with a gun seeing we didn't get the answers for that" the police officer replied and you nodded before being told that you would be free to go home now after being thanked for your help. You again nodded before you went to leave for home.

As you were leaving, inside the interrogation room, Ashley watched through the window as you left. "Are you the one who will save me?" She thought to herself before the kinder police officer came in and asked her to stand up so he could take her to her cell, Ashley initially hesitated but complied. As she was led down the hallway she flinched at how many people were there before hearing her father yelling from another interrogation room.

As Ashley was locked in her cell, she sat on the bed provided and huddled up into a ball again; quiet sobs left her as she trembled. "Please, someone save me" she whimpered before laying down. This may be the start of the end of her nightmare and she prayed that you were right when you told her things would get better.


	3. The Deciding Judgement

The month subsequent to the ordeal at school was a long one. You had been cooperating with the police to help gain information from Ashley that can be used in her defence as well as for evidence against her father, the latter not being so much needed as the scumbag wasn't helping his case with the incriminating things he says in his interviews. He was clearly a control freak, a manipulator who made Ashley's life hell and you felt so sorry for her.

It has also been confirmed through therapy sessions that Ashley had developed agoraphobia. When there were the opportunities to leave her cell for some time outside, even with her disdain for being there, she refused as she didn't want to be around people. You believed that her agoraphobia was one of the multiple reasons she didn't want to be at your school.

During the investigation of what happened, Ashley has been a little more cooperative and willing to talk but only when you were around for some reason, even with the little she knew of you, she trusted you more out of everyone. She really believed that you were the one who would save her from her hell and so she did her best to talk to you and give as much information that she could without having a panic attack. She even explained that the reason she went along with the attempted robbery was because her father threatened punishment, said punishment being of beatings and sexual assaults. She only went along because she believed it would appease her father.

It really had been a long month and news got around fast on what went down at your school thanks to social media and so the news coverage at the trial was, in your honest opinion, like vultures pecking at a corpse. It was to be expected really but you were more focused on how Ashley would hold up with so many people around.

When she took to the stand to explain her side of the story, the side that was obviously the truth, you could see her trembling as she looked around. She avoided looking at her father, the man's glare seeming like it would pierce one's souls but, through a surge of strength, Ashley managed to explain all she suffered through. Albeit through a shaky voice, Ashley managed to get through it even as her father called her a liar.

Then it was your turn to take the stand and you felt empathic to what Ashley felt to an extent. All the eyes on you were unnerving and that glare of pure evil from her father, it genuinely turned your stomach but you had to do this. Though you hardly knew her, you knew Ashley was an innocent victim in all this and that if you messed up then she would face jail time herself.

You had to say the right things even as you were hounded. Both Ashley and her father were defendants in this case.

"Tell us about the day of the incident, what happened when the defendant arrived at your school?" The prosecution asked and you answered her honestly. "Yes, she came into the classroom with a gun and demanded valuables but before you try and twist my words, you need to know that she was terrified of being there as well" you said as the prosecution kept a blank expression. You knew how trials go, the prosecution always tries to twist things around.

"That may be so, but the key part right now is that she was there with a gun, people could have gotten hurt" the woman said and you nodded, understanding that fact before rebutting it. "But when it came to things, she turned the gun away, she put the safety on to make sure people didn't get hurt" you responded before the prosecution for Ashley turned onto the abuse claims.

She went on to paint an image of Ashley making up a lie just to try and get out of trouble; that showed you how the prosecution for Ashley was the defence for her father and you smirked as you knew how to get past this rubbish.

"Look, I know that at the end of the day this is all a paycheck to you, you don't really care who's innocent and who's guilty just as long as you get your money for keeping your client out of prison" you cut Ashley's prosecutor off which made the woman tilt her head as you continued. "At the end of the day this is just money to you but remember this isn't about you, this is about someone who has suffered through hell because of a monster who should have been there to keep her safe, this is about a victim of abuse and how she only acted under duress" you spoke firmly which caused a few murmurs in the crowd and jury. The Judge demanded order before you continued.

You turned directly to the jury at this point to address them directly. "When it comes to the point you have to make your decision, do your job and protect the victim" you said as you gestured to Ashley, "and punish the guilty" you finished whilst pointing to Ashley's father.

You looked back to Ashley's prosecutor and crossed your arms. "Any more questions you want to ask? I'm happy to answer" you said but the woman acting as Ashley's prosecutor said she had no further questions before defence of Ashley's actions stepped forward for their own questions.

You continued to answer the questions and during it all, Ashley watched with an awestruck expression on how you were defending her. You hardly knew each other and here you were coming to her rescue in a way, saying everything that proved her to not be the guilty one. Your testimony was what determined her fate at the end of the trial.

When that time came, the suspense was heavy in the atmosphere. As the jury came back to deliver their verdict on Ashley and her father, the former felt her breath fall shallow. She held her breath as she awaited the words that decided her fate, a few seconds passing but they felt like an eternity before finally the verdict on her father was read out and Ashley felt like a grip on her was lifted.

"Guilty". Now sweet that one word was to hear; yet Ashley didn't respond other than with her body frozen in place. So many emotions overwhelmed her until she started crying from joy that her father was finally to be punished for his actions against her and hearing him being sentenced away was a satisfying thing to witness. Even if he shouted profanity as he was dragged away. But then there was Ashley's result and this one was down to the judge directly who called the two of you forward.

The judge seemed like a kind woman, sympathetic to Ashley as she explained what would happen. "Though your actions were dangerous, I feel it would be unjust to have you sentenced to prison, you are a victim of heinous behaviour from a man who should have loved and protected you" the judge said as Ashley trembled on the spot, flinching away as you placed a hand on her shoulder to ask if she as ok?

"After all you have been through I do however believe you should be under someone's watch and care, someone who would surely protect you" the judge spoke before turning to you with a soft smile. "Though you hardly know each other, you defended Ashley passionately and you seem like the kind of person she would need as a friend during what I expect to be a long and difficult journey of recovery, so I ask you, what would you say to being there to watch over Ashley?" The judge asked and you looked to the brunette at your side who looked at you for your response.

"She definitely needs someone and I'd be happy to help, but will I be enough?" You asked to which the judge said that help would be available to Ashley should she desire it. Attention then turned to Ashley for her say on the matter and she looked at you to ask you the question; "will you keep me safe?".

You gave a soft smile and held your hand out to her. "I promise" you replied which made Ashley smile before she looked at your hand, slowly raising hers to reach to yours before pulling it back and rubbing her arm nervously. She wasn't ready to touch another person just yet, and that was fine.

The judge again smiled before saying that you were free to go but first had one last thing to say. "I've seen a lot of different people during my time as a judge and I can safely say that you two will be good friends" she said with a smile before allowing you and Ashley to leave. Along the way out, Ashley was silent, she honestly felt like she was dreaming with how everything turned out. She felt relieved, she felt exhausted but most importantly she felt free.

Ashley looked at you and expressed her gratitude for your help over the past month. "You saved me and all I know is your first name" she said and you smiled softly, replying that all that mattered was the fact that she was safe and not having to deal with her father's abuse anymore. Ashley slowly smiled before asking you again, "will you keep me safe?" You kept your smile and repeated, "I promise". Ashley nodded before you asked her what she was to do next.

Ashley held her arm and looked to the side. "I don't want to go back to that house, too many bad memories" she said and you went to place a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. "Sorry" you apologised as you stepped back before offering Ashley to stay with you, "I get it's a sudden thing and that it will be strange but if you feel safer then I'm happy to let you stay with me" you said and Ashley brushed some of her chestnut hair out of her face as she smiled.

"Thank you, Y/n" she spoke in a whisper and you nodded before saying for the two of you to go and gather some things from her place so she could move them to yours.

For the first time in a long time Ashley felt free and she had you to thank for that. Her struggles weren't over yet though, she still had her trauma to deal with and she would have to adjust to her life's changes but she felt confident that she may be able to move forward. She just needed the help of someone who would be there for her; she just needed a friend and you were happy to fill that place for her.

There does lie one question which has an uncertain answer; what happens next?"


	4. A Life's Change

Ashley was initially uncomfortable upon arrival at your house, it was a strange place to her after all. However, upon entering the place she would be staying, there was a strange warmth and she actually felt more safer there already than she did back at her old home with her father. She felt safe even though she had never been there before but in truth she would feel safe anywhere that wasn't her old home.

You first brought Ashley to the living room where she set her belongings (which weren't much more than a few sets of clothing) down as she looked around. It was much cleaner than at her old house, there weren't beer cans strewn on the floor and it had a homey atmosphere that was nonexistent than when she was living with her father not even a month ago.

"Why am I thinking of that place?" She asked herself but spoke aloud which caught your attention and you asked what she meant to which Ashley jumped a little at realising she spoke out loud. "I was just thinking of my old home, I don't want to think of it but just comparing this place to it, it's a strange place to me but I feel safer" she explained and you nodded before telling that it would take some adjustment, "you'll soon grow accustomed" you said with a soft smile before offering to get Ashley a drink.

"What would you want?" You asked and Ashley tilted her head. "I'm allowed an option? Usually I'm only allowed water" she said and you replied that there wasn't such a restriction for her now before asking if she wanted a hot chocolate which made her flicker a smile and say that she would enjoy one.

As you went into the kitchen to get Ashley a drink, she looked around the living room before looking at the mantle. On it was a small remote which she pressed a button on and music started to play. "Darling, darling, stand by me" the song played and Ashley jumped before seeing you poke your head from the kitchen and she fumbled to turn the music off and set down the remote before bowing her head. "I'm sorry for touching, please don't be mad" she whimpered but you said it was fine which was something new for her as back with her father, Ashley would have been beaten for touching anything.

"Put some music on if you want" you said as you went to get the drinks and Ashley turned on music again before sitting down. As you handed her the drink, you took a seat next to Ashley which made her shuffle away before apologising; "being so close to people makes me uncomfortable" she reasoned to which you said that she didn't have to be sorry and that you would sit on the other chair. "No! Don't do that on my behalf, I'd feel bad" she responded quickly before looking down.

You saw the frown on Ashley's face and so set your drink down before facing her. "I get this is all strange for you but things will be better now, you're safe here" you assured her and Ashley looked at you with a small smile (something which she rarely did before meeting you) and thanked you for being so kind to her.

You gave a small nod before Ashley listened to the music playing; "no I won't, be afraid, oh I won't, be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me" the song played and Ashley again smiled as she said that it was a nice song. You saw her smile and couldn't help but mirror it before frowning at all the pain that was behind it. Ashley had been through a lot so it was almost bittersweet for her to smile in a way.

After the two of you had your drinks, you showed Ashley up to her room and she put away the small amount of clothing which she had. "We should go get you some more clothes tomorrow" you said and Ashley looked at you nervously before the window. "You mean, outside with all the people I don't know?" She asked and you nodded and assured her that she would be fine as you would be there. "I'm here to help you, Ashley, I'll be there with you" you promised and she nodded before sitting down on her new bed. It was much more comfortable than the hard bed she had before, almost like she could sink into the mattress with how soft it was.

Ashley laid down and rolled a little before hugging one of the pillows and sighing happily before looking to you with a blush. "Sorry, it was just so soft" she apologised but you laughed softly and said it was fine before saying for Ashley to relax as you needed to make a call to your school.

Given the situation, it may take a few days for Ashley to settle in at your place and you figured it would be best to stay with her as much as you could for now. Maybe you could even see if she could attend school with you even after what went down. You asked Ashley what she thought of this and she said she didn't want to be a trouble to which you assure her she wouldn't be.

"I do feel safer around you, would you mind having me around you all the time?" She asked and you again assured Ashley that she wouldn't be a bother before you went to make the call to your school.

After a long conversation discussing the matter with your school, it was agreed that Ashley would be able to attend with you and that you could have the next week off until she was settled in at your place. This was good news and you went to find Ashley to let her know but she wasn't in her room. Instead you found her in the living room looking through some songs and she jumped when you asked what it was she was listening to.

She told you the name of the songs and you suggested that she write them down as maybe you could make a playlist for her to listen to if she feels a little uncomfortable. "An escape mechanism of sorts; if you go out and become uncomfortable due to your agoraphobia then maybe it would calm you down" you suggested and Ashley nodded at that idea before the two of you sat down and went through some songs to find the ones she liked; "Stand By Me" was at the top of her list.

When the two of you were finished with the song list it was pretty late so you said it was best to call it a night and that you would have a look into the playlist the next day. Ashley nodded with a small smile and thanked you for helping her and you said that it was fine before heading to your bedroom as she went to hers. The soft and comfy bed made it easy for Ashley to fall asleep as it was the most comfortable she had ever been, warm also so she sunk into her slumber quickly.

However, when midnight came about you were suddenly awoken by sounds from Ashley's room. When you arrived at her bedroom door you could hear her voice, panic and fear in her whimpers as she also sobbed a little. "Daddy no, please no punishment, please no, Daddy" she whimpered and you entered her bedroom to see Ashley tossing and turning in her sleep and so went to wake her up.

"Ashley, hey Ashley, wake up it's just a nightmare" you spoke to her but she kept tossing and turning before suddenly shooting bolt upright with a shout, "Daddy no!" She shrieked whilst sitting against the wall.

She was hyperventilating as she looked at you, tears sliding down her cheeks and you went to place a hand on her shoulder but she curled up with a whimper to not touch her. "I'm dirty, I'm filthy because of him, he's going to hurt me" she sobbed as you tried to comfort her, telling her that the things she was saying weren't true. "You're safe, he isn't here and he won't hurt you, he's in prison" you spoke softly as you sat next to Ashley.

"It's expected you would have this response, you've been through so much that you will have a form of PTSD, you just need to know that you're safe" you explained as Ashley looked to you before asking how you knew all this. "My uncle was a therapist, he taught me some things" you explained like you did to the police officer back at the station a month prior. You again went to place a hand on Ashley's shoulder but stopped yourself as she flinched again. "It'll be fine, you're safe" you assured and she nodded slowly.

Ashley looked down as she trembled before you said you'll get her a drink so she can relax. "You have help available to you, I'm here as well if you ever want to talk, I'll stand by you through this" you said with a soft smile before heading downstairs to get Ashley a drink.

As Ashley watched you leave she thought of what you just said. "Stand by me" she whispered before slowly smiling at the warmth that the song lyrics made her feel; she felt safer by hearing that. When you came back up and after Ashley had her drink, she laid down again to go to sleep and you said you would sit with her until she fell asleep which made her smile again and thank you for being there.

"You'll stand by me, right?" She asked and you nodded before realising the song reference yourself, the two of you shared a laugh at that before Ashley closed her eyes.

It took a few minutes but she eventually fell asleep and you headed to the bedroom door; looking back you saw the soft smile on her sleeping face and you flickered your own before shutting out the lights and headed back to bed yourself.

It was going to be a long journey but you would help Ashley get better. As the song says, all you had to do was stand by her.


	5. A Test Run

It wasn't something that Ashley was particularly looking forward to, for good reason too, but she understood the benefits of it. For starters she needed to buy more clothes as the tattered clothing she had already wouldn't last forever. Then there were the benefits to her mental health as in order to move forward from her trauma, she had to combat her agoraphobia by going into public places. It wasn't something that Ashley was looking forward to but having you there to support her would make it easier.

After waking up from what was quite possibly the best night sleep she ever had, minus the late night terror she had, Ashley had her first fulfilling breakfast in ages. Yes, when she was held in custody she did get more meals than when living with her father, but the breakfast which you prepared for her gave Ashley the energy she would need for the day; it was going to be a long one after all.

As you ate your breakfast, you asked Ashley how she was feeling after her nightmare the previous night and she looked away for a moment before replying, "I'm fine now, thanks to you being there to calm me down". You nodded before saying for her to not feel the need to rush herself. "It's going to be a long process but you will recover eventually, today is just the first step" you spoke softly and it made Ashley feel warm in her chest as nobody had spoken to her as nicely as you had. This was all a new experience for her and though it was scary, Ashley understood that things are better than before.

After breakfast, the two of you headed out to town to go buy Ashley some more clothes. She was visibly nervous along the way, especially when the crowd of people started to form but you assured her that everything would be fine. "Just stick with me" you smiled softly and Ashley returned it before glancing around.

"There are a lot of people here" she commented on the large crowd that swarmed the town square, a cacophony of noise from the bustling mass of people as well as vehicles in the background. Ashley winced a little and covered her ears as she wasn't used to so much noise due to the fact she was mostly locked in her room during the days. It was very uncomfortable and it was apparent on her face.

"I don't like this" she whimpered to which you stepped to her side to give some sort of comfort by knowing you were still there. "Come on, that shop's not so crowded" you said pointing to a clothes shop with very few people and Ashley didn't hesitate to rush to the less crowded shop. The noise inside being less intense than it was outside which made her sigh with relief and catch her breath. "Are you ok?" You asked and Ashley nodded before replying that it was a little overwhelming to which you said for her to take it steady.

"We're not in any rush so take your time" you said and Ashley nodded before the two of you started to have a look around for some clothes that she liked. Ashley never had the luxury of choice of what she got to wear so she was almost like a child in a street corner candy shop at the vast variety of what she could buy.

After purchasing some clothes from that shop, the two of you moved onto the next, the noise of the crowd did get to Ashley again but you were lucky to find another relatively empty shop. You continued this until finally Ashley had brought enough new clothes; it put a dent in your wallet but it seemed to make her happy to have more freedom of what she wore so you didn't cause a fuss over it. After all, seeing Ashley smile so genuinely was a nice sight.

Unfortunately, the smile wouldn't last as after you left the last clothes shop, the crowd got even more busy which resulted in you and Ashley getting separated. This was obviously not a good thing as straight away, Ashley began to panic and call out for you; the crowd was restless and she felt like she couldn't breath as she was backed into a corner.

Ashley dropped the bags which she was carrying and crouched down, covering her ears and clenching her eyes shut to try and block out all the noise. Her agoraphobia was making all of this worse, tears starting to slip down her cheeks as she whimpered for all the noise and people to go away. "Y/n, save me" she began sobbing before suddenly the crowd's noise seemed to dull down as she heard you calling her name.

"Ashley, Ashley! I'm here!" You called to her and she opened her eyes to see you crouched in front of her. The crowd of people around you dispersed a little and Ashley felt a wave of relief wash over her at seeing your face, concern etched onto your features. "Are you ok?" You asked but Ashley said she just wanted to get away from the crowd.

You nodded to her request and gathered up the clothes which had fallen out of the bags she dropped before standing up. "Just follow me" you said and Ashley responded by clutching your arm tight and hiding her face in your shoulder as she whimpered, "don't leave me again".

She was trembling and you wanted to hold her just to make her feel safe but you didn't want to overstep the boundary. The fact she was clutching onto you the way she was seemed to take a lot of effort on Ashley's side due to her hesitance to touch or be touched by anyone; and you could see that by the fact her eyes were clenched shut. "Just hold onto me tight, I'll get you out of here" you said and Ashley nodded before you guided the way through the crowd and eventually out of the shopping district.

Eventually, the streets became more bare of people and you told Ashley she was safe now. She didn't let go of your arm though, still trembling as she whimpered how that was terrifying. "I thought I wouldn't see you again when we got separated, I thought I was going to be alone forever" she whimpered.

You set down the bags and faced Ashley fully. "Hey now, don't worry about such a thing, I would have found you regardless, remember that I'm here for you and though we may end up separated, in the end we'll meet again" you said and Ashley smiled with tears in her eyes before letting go of your arm. "I don't want to stain you shirt with tears" she laughed meekly which you reciprocated before again picking up the bags and the two of you continued on your way home.

After arriving back to your house, Ashley took all her new clothes upstairs and it was a strange yet satisfying feeling to be able to put new clothes in her wardrobe. She even donned one of her new tops, looking at herself in the mirror with a smile at the strange feeling.

"you seem happy" your voice suddenly spoke up and Ashley jumped as she turned to face you before looking away embarrassed at her display. "Yeah, sorry I just never got this feeling before of wearing new clothes like this, sorry if it cost you a lot" she apologised but you just waved it off and said it was no problem before saying for Ashley to sit down as you had something else for her.

The two of you sat on her bed and you handed her a music player. "I woke up early this morning and figured I got started on it for you, I finished it off as you were putting your clothes away" you explained before showing Ashley the playlist you put together for her from the songs she liked and wrote down from the day before. "When we go out into public again, if you ever feel uncomfortable or if we do get separated again and you start to panic, just listen to the songs to calm you down" you smiled as Ashley actually started to tear up from the simple yet thoughtful gift.

"Thank you" she whispered but you again waved it off. "No worries, if it helps you cope with your agoraphobia then I'm glad to help" you said before standing up as Ashley started to listen to some of the songs through one headphone whilst listening to you say that you would get dinner started.

"I'll call you down once it's done" you said and Ashley nodded with a smile before laying on her bed as you left. She continued to smile as she listened to the songs on the music player, thanking you in her thoughts for the gift.

In the end, though it took a bit of a stumble nearing the end, Ashley's first attempt at going out in public was relatively successful. Yes she did have a panic attack but she made it through thanks to your help. And with her new playlist available thanks to your efforts; the next attempt should be another step in the right direction.

That was a good thing.


	6. A Rough Day

After your permitted week away from classes to help Ashley adjust to your place ended, it was time for you to start attending school again and no doubt you had a lot to catch up on after missing an entire week. Ashley was allowed to go with you but she isn't exactly a student herself; her attendance at your school was only so she could be around you for emotional support so she would just be sat doing nothing for most of the time.

Of course, Ashley being there caused a little bit of a stir in her confidence. People learned quickly of what went down when she first stepped foot in the building, social media making sure of the new's spreading. Of course after a month more details were discovered and so the reception was expected.

There were whispers, some purposefully more audible than others, as Ashley walked by and of course the obligatory glares and stares that made her feel uncomfortable. However, you being there was enough for Ashley to keep her composure as well as her comfort playlist you made for her which she made great use of over the last week. The two of you kept taking small trips out into public places during the week and when Ashley started to panic, she put in her headphones and turned up the volume whilst clenching her eyes shut for a moment just to calm herself.

She hasn't found herself clinging onto you again though. She only did so on the day you went to get her some more clothes, but since then she hasn't made any effort for physical comfort. You tried to initiate it a few times but Ashley would just flinch away before turning to avoid eye contact, whispering that she didn't want to be touched yet. That time in town was just a one off at the moment but Ashley was definitely making some progress.

However, that progress was shaken a little during the day from the unsettling stares and whispers that were heard of Ashley not only being there but more as she walked by. "They hate me, don't they?" She asked with a downcast expression, pulling her hair in front of her face to hide from the eyes that wouldn't leave her.

"They don't have any right to hate you, you didn't really do anything wrong and they don't understand" you spoke softly which made Ashley look at your comforting smile. "I don't understand everything that happened to you myself, but I know you're not a bad person" you continued whilst reaching a hand to rub Ashley's shoulder in a comforting manner; her response was her usual flinch which she apologised for. "I know you wouldn't hurt me but I just can't be touched" she spoke in a quiet voice whilst rubbing her arm.

You just shook your head and said she didn't have to be sorry. "Remember, we're taking this at your own pace" you comforted which made Ashley smile as the two of you made your way to your next lesson before dinner

During the lesson you and Ashley were sitting at the back of the room. She was quietly listening to her music with her hair covering her face as a means to hide from all the stares she received; she was pretty uncomfortable but thankfully she didn't hear the mutters around the room due to the music playing. "Why is she here? After coming here with a gun, what were they thinking in letting her here?" Were some of the mutters that the teacher thankfully shut down otherwise you may have punched someone. You were glad that Ashley had her music on so she couldn't hear the things said; or that was what you thought.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks from the comments as Ashley was able to hear them, the song was on pause as she listened to what was said about her. She knew she shouldn't listen but she just couldn't help it; she barely managed through the hour until lunch without standing up and walking out the room but she made it to the bell and you quickly got her out of there.

The two of you sat together during lunch but Ashley remained silent, twirling her hair around her finger as she looked downcast. "Ashley, what's wrong?" You asked and she looked at you for a moment with sad eyes before replying that everyone really does hate her. You tilted your head in response before saying that wasn't true. "They don't want me here, I heard what they were saying during your lesson" she said and you sighed.

"What they say doesn't matter, they don't know, they don't know what you went through and how strong you are to have come this far so soon" you said which made Ashley turn to you as you spoke in a serious yet supportive and comforting tone. "Over the past week, even if you have needed for rely on your music, you've come this far and I'm sorry if I pushed you too far too soon but you've done an amazing job" you praised and Ashley flickered a smile again as tears slid down her cheek; this time happy tears.

She whispered a thanks to you before slowly shuffling herself closer to you. "I'm happy being this close to you now" she spoke with a small glow in her cheeks as she avoided eye contact but she could feel you smiling at her as the two of you continued to have your dinner.

When you finished, you said you were just going to go to the toilet and Ashley said she would wait for you just outside them as the two of you stood up.

During the few minutes that you weren't with her, Ashley felt a little uncomfortable from the stares she received but knowing you weren't too far away kept her calm. She also put in her headphones and started to play some music but had it interrupted by someone approaching her and she looked up to see a guy with a cocky grin.

"Hey" he greeted and Ashley was immediately uncomfortable from just the way he spoke. She did her best to ignore him but he was persistent. "The name's Kain, want to sit with me for dinner?" He asked but Ashley quickly turned down the offer, "I already had something" she spoke quietly but Kain was still insistent for her to sit with him. "I'm waiting on someone, he'll be here in a minute" Ashley quickly said as she silently hoped you wouldn't be long.

But then things got even more uncomfortable. Kain kept insisting for Ashley to go and sit with him, "you clearly need some friends after what happened" he said in a way that was less sympathetic of her situation but more mocking. Ashley shifted away from him at this point and said that she didn't want to go with him and asked Kain to leave her alone.

Of course he didn't, but then the boundary was crossed. Kain reached forward and grabbed Ashley's arm, "come on, don't be such a bitch about it" he spat as Ashley had sudden flashes of memories on how her father grabbed her like this. What made the memories worse was the fact that Ashley's father grabbed her like this before forcing himself on her, saying the exact line that Kain did when Ashley said she didn't want it.

Tears flooded Ashley's eyes at this as she whimpered before she started struggling violently. "No! No I don't want it, I don't want to! Daddy no!" She shouted before suddenly the grip on her arm fell as Kain was shoved away.

"Get away from her!" You spat whilst shoving Kain back. You had just arrived as he grabbed Ashley and she started to panic which made you act without thought by pushing Kain back harshly which knocked him to the ground as you stood over him. "Don't you ever touch her again" you hissed before turning back to Ashley who had crouched down against the wall, hands covering her ears and her eyes clenched shut as she curled up into a ball.

"No, no please Daddy no, please don't" she whimpered and sobbed as you rushed to her side. You knelt down and called her name but she didn't respond; Ashley just kept whispering pleas against her father from her flashbacks. "Ashley it's me, Ashley, come on it's ok" you said before making the ill timed decision of placing your hand on her shoulder.

Ashley's response was as instant as it was violent. "No!" She shouted before swinging her arm around and slashing her nails along your cheek which made you fall back with a shout.

You held your hand over the wound; her nails had dug surprisingly deep which caused you to bleed and you winced from the pain. Regret instantly befell Ashley's features, her eyes widening and she scrambled to crawl closer and kneel in front of you; her hands were raised in a way that showed she didn't know what to do as her eyes let tears go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she apologised before rambling about what happened and that she just saw her father and she was terrified. Ashley's words became jumbled as she kept apologising as you raised a hand to say it was fine before wincing as your cheek stung from the scratch.

Of course all this had gathered a crowd. "Wow, she's crazy" one student said and Ashley crawled back against the wall and balled herself up again and you moved to her side as she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried and you held a hand near her arm but not touching her as you whispered to her that it was fine before suddenly being taken aback by what Ashley did next.

She practically dove at you, arms flung around your shoulders as she continued to sob apology after apology. Your hands remained in the air a little from surprise; for Ashley to hug you like this was a shock, especially from her hesitation to touch anyone or be touched. You placed your hands on her arms and tried to pull back but she just tightened her grip and whimpered, "please don't let me go, I'm sorry, I don't want to let go, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm scared.

Your arms slowly wrapped around Ashley, one hand rubbing her back as the other ran through her chestnut hair as you gently shushed her. "It's ok, you're not at fault, it's ok, it's ok" you whispered and Ashley's sobs slowly turned into hiccups.

"What is going on here!" A teacher demanded as they came upon the scene of the hubbub and you explained all that you knew about Kain grabbing Ashley which sent her into a panic. "I didn't want to go with him, Y/n please don't let me go!" Ashley resumed her panicking but was soothed as you again rubbed her back. "And the scratch on your cheek?" The teacher inquired and you replied that Ashley's scratch you in the confusion.

The teacher ordered all the onlookers to disperse before demanding Kain to follow him as he looked to you holding Ashley. She was shaking but still found comfort in your arms as you continued to gently shush her. "You should take her home, I'll sign you out" the teacher said and you nodded before looking at Ashley.

You said that the two of you were going home and went to stand up but she still held you. "No don't let go, keep me safe" she whimpered to which you reminded her that she was holding you. "I know, please don't let go, you're warm and safe" she whispered and you gave a gentle squeeze of comfort before helping her to her feet.

After gathering your things, the two of you headed home. Along the way, Ashley clung onto you tight, burying her face into your arm like that day in town before jolting a little as your arm went around her shoulder but she didn't flinch. Instead she actually leaned into the embrace with a small smile of the warmth she was feeling from the embrace; the embrace never ended until the two of you got home and you laid Ashley down in bed.

"Y/n, I'm sorry if I was a hassle" she apologised but you told her that it wasn't her fault, slowly reaching a hand to her shoulder but stopped and went to pull it away only for Ashley to grasp your hand in both hers as she smiled up at you. Then she sat up and wrapped her arms around you again as she thanked you for saving her, nuzzling into your shoulder as she enjoyed the warmth again. "This is...it feels nice to hug you, can we do this more often?" She asked and you smiled. "If you're comfortable with it, then of course" you said before telling Ashley to get some rest.

She laid back down again and turned onto her side as you headed downstairs to tend to your wound. It still stung but you could hardly blame Ashley for it, you wouldn't blame her for it.

She had a very long day; not everything had been good with all the stares and whispers and then what had happened at dinner. However, Ashley showed herself to find great comfort in your arms, letting you hold her, happy to let you touch her. In spite of all the bad things of the day, it was comforting to know that there was a positive.

Ashley was definitely finding you as a figure of comfort in her life and that was only a good thing.


	7. A Growing Relationship

After the previous day's events you were a little hesitant to bring Ashley along with you to school but she was surprisingly insistent on going with you. "As long as you stand by me then I'll be fine, I want to do this" she said which made you smile and tell her that she was stronger than she lets herself believe; saying that made Ashley turn away with a small blush and smile before telling you not to say such things. "I'm only being honest" you stated before the two of you headed out.

Along the way to school, Ashley stood closer to you than she usually does. You mentioned this and she asked if it was a problem to which you assured that it wasn't but that you were just surprised she was willing to stand so close. Ashley looked away for a moment before saying that she felt safer when she's close to you and the more closer she was then the safer she felt.

"Would you mind if I was to hold onto you? I don't want to be a bother" she requested and you responded by holding your hand out to her, Ashley taking a hold of your hand before hugging your arm as the two of you walked. Listening to music whilst being close to you like this really put Ashley's mind at ease; she felt that under these circumstances then she could make it through anything. There was also another feeling in Ashley's chest that only came about when she was close to you, it was a warmth she never felt before for anyone else and it made her smile every time she felt it. Ashley really enjoyed being close to you like this.

During the day of classes, Ashley received even more stares and there were even more whispers about her after what went down the previous day. Of course this got to her quite a bit but when one student plucked up the courage to actually speak their mind on Ashley, calling her a psycho, you stepped in and defended her.

"If anyone here has a problem with Ashley, then you come to me and I will kindly tell you to fuck off" you addressed all the onlookers. Ashley looked at you with a smile on her lips, that warm feeling in her heart again as she again asked herself if you were the one who was to save her through the struggle of her life.

"Hey Ashley, you ok?" You asked as your hand waved in front of her face which brought her focus back and she blushed a little before saying she was fine. "Don't let them get to you, I'm here if you need me" you said and she nodded before holding onto your arm again as the two of you made your way to your next class. During this walk, Ashley had a strange urge to slip her hand down into yours but decided against it; she was happy to just hold onto your arm the way she was.

After the next class finished, the two of you had a walk around the campus. The breeze felt nice as you both ended up sitting by a fountain whilst chatting. Ashley had one headphone in before offering one to you and so the both of you listened to some of the songs on her comfort playlist, during which Ashley shuffled herself closer to you; she told herself it was for comfort but the warmth in her chest made her question it a little. The warmth in her chest made her turn to you, a smile on her lips before she opened her mouth.

"Were you always to be the one to save me?" She asked and you looked at her with confusion. Ashley didn't intend to ask the question out loud and blushed when she realised her mistake before deciding to actually ask you about what she thought.

"I mean, was it always meant to be you that saved me from him? The whole thing of me and you meeting, do you think it was fate? Do you think it was destiny?" She asked and you looked forward for a moment before shaking your head. "No, I can't say I believe in the idea of destiny, it doesn't sit right with me given the situation" you replied which made Ashley tilt her head a little.

She asked you what you meant by that and you again thought for a moment before replying. "Well first of all, I refuse to believe that you were meant to suffer the way you did, the idea that you were always meant to go through that pain just doesn't sit with me, so when it comes to the idea of destiny I'm not a believer but I will roll it down to chance" you said and Ashley listened as you explained. "You living the life you did was a misfortune, then the day we met, you could have easily gone to any other classroom or I could have not been there" you said before Ashley cut in with the fact that she chose the room you were in and on a day you were there.

"I always dreamed that someone would save me and you did, do you not think that was some sort of fate?" She asked but you shook your head. "No, to me it's all down to chance and luck, and the fact I got to meet you and we're as close as we are makes me feel pretty lucky, especially with how you trust me so much" you said a smile that Ashley flickered a mirror of before she stood up (unintentionally tugging the headphone from you as she did so) and clasped her hands behind her back.

She thought of what you said before smiling at you again. "Well, fate or chance, I'm glad I got to meet you" she and you stood up to hug Ashley as you said you felt the same. "You're a...you're a great friend" she whispered; there was a moment of pause as she felt like she wanted to say more but didn't she know just what. "You are too" you replied as you rubbed Ashley's back before breaking away and brushing some hair behind her ear as if it fell in front of her face. She blushed a little at this before looking away and taking a hold of your arm.

"So what's next?" She asked and you thought for a moment on what lesson you had next before the two of you headed off, Ashley holding onto you with a strange feeling in her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly for reasons she didn't know but then there was a twist in her stomach. She felt happy to be close to you but there was a strange bittersweetness to the moment you just shared.

Ashley wasn't sure on what it was but she was just happy to be with you now.

As the two of you made your way to your next class, Ashley held onto your arm with a smile forming in her lips again as she left her confused thoughts behind. However, as the two of you walked away, you failed to notice the person who was watching your little moment from around the school building. They pushed themselves off the wall which they were leaning on and headed inside. It was pretty ominous in a way but also an atmosphere of trouble suddenly loomed.

The question is what does this mean?


	8. Forming Doubts

It must have been around midnight and you were asleep and happily dreaming your night away but in the room adjacent to yours, Ashley wasn't doing as well. She was tossing and turning in her sleep as she was having yet another nightmare that involved her father. He had come after her and Ashley couldn't find you; she was terrified as the imposing figure of her father approached her cornered and cowering form.

"Y/n, help me!" She cried out before suddenly being awoken by a shaking on her shoulder. Ashley shot up in sweat and tears as she looked at you. Having been awoken from your slumber by the sounds of whimpers coming from her room, you went to check on Ashley only to burst into the room as she called for you. She was tossing and turning frantically, kicking her blanket away before you woke her up.

"Y/n, where is he, Daddy is here" she whimpered but relaxed as you held her close and whispered that it was just another nightmare and that she was safe. Ashley slowly calmed down from her night terror and relaxed in your arms as you sat by her side, an expression of concern on your face as you asked her something that had been on your mind a lot.

"Why do you refer to him as that?" You asked and Ashley looked away, an expression of shame on her face as she knew what you meant. She didn't know how to address it and you were going to say to forget you asked but she did answer.

"Every time he forced himself on me, he always told me to call him that" she spoke quietly and you listened as Ashley recounted her real life nightmare. "It happened so often that it's like he conditioned you to say it?" You asked and Ashley nodded. You again embraced her and she asked you something that shocked you. "Do you think I'm disgusting because of it?" She asked and you immediately broke away to look at her and say that you didn't think that.

"You were a victim of something horrible, scars remain but fade in time" you spoke softly before offering Ashley to sleep with you for the night and she looked at you.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" she asked but you assured her it was fine and so the two of you headed to your room where Ashley snuggled close to you and quickly fell asleep. However, though she felt happy to be close to you, she did feel like she was being a hassle for this. You did your best to make her feel better by rubbing her back as you also fell asleep quickly; hoping Ashley would feel better in the morning.

The next day, Ashley woke up first to see you still asleep and she smiled a little at the fact you were holding her so gently before she frowned at what it took to lead to this. "Am I a hassle to him?" She thought to herself even with the constant reassurance from you that she wasn't, there were some doubts.

When you woke up you asked Ashley how she felt and she forced a smile and said she was fine before thanking you for letting her sleep next to you. You said it was fine before you both got up and got changed before having some breakfast and heading to school again. Along the way you turned to Ashley to see her face with a solemn expression and asked if she was ok,

"it has been a bit of a long week, how are you holding up?" You asked and she again forced a smile and said that she was fine. "I have you don't I? You'll stand by me through my struggles, right?" She asked and you gave her a comforting embrace. Ashley again smiled, this time more genuinely, and the two of you eventually arrived at school with you telling Ashley to take it easy. "Let me know if you feel overwhelmed or anything" you said and Ashley gave a nod before watching as you went to check your pockets.

You started to search for a moment before looking back. "Damn it, I think I dropped my phone" you muttered before looking to Ashley and saying you needed to just go back a minute, her response surprising you by saying she would wait there and you asked if she was sure. "Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just listen to some music as I wait" she said and you were hesitant but decided that this could be an opportunity for Ashley to battle her agoraphobia but told her to just be careful and she smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" she said and you nodded before having a quick run down the route the two of you take to see where you dropped your phone. Ashley watched you leave and went over what she just said, "don't worry about me, you do that enough" she thought before she went to put her headphones in as she waited by the school fountain.

However, before she could start the playlist, the device was snatched out of Ashley's hand and she looked to see a girl scrolling through. "Can I have that back?" Ashley asked but the girl didn't answer her directly straight away, instead commenting on the songs. "Crap, rubbish, jeez how can you like this shit?" She asked and Ashley looked around nervously as the girl looked to her with a malicious gaze.

"I think they're nice songs, one seems to fit me and Y/n perfect" Ashley answered nervously and the girl scoffed. "You know you're just a hassle to him right? A burden" she said which made Ashley flinch before denying such claims and said how you repeatedly assured her that she wasn't a hassle. "Y/n said he's happy to be there for me" Ashley spoke quietly as she grew more uncomfortable before looking at the girl.

She was still going through the songs and Ashkey meekly asked for the music player back which made the girl sigh. "Fine, whatever" she said and seemed to genuinely be handing the device back but before Ashley could grab it, the girl dropped in on the floor and stepped on it.

"No! That was a gift from Y/n, he gave it to me so I can be comfortable outside" Ashley sobbed a little as your gift was broken before she looked at the girl who scoffed. "He probably just gave it to you so you wouldn't bother him so much" she spat but Ashley shook her head, again denying what was being said and responded by mentioning how you let her hold onto you even when she's listening to music. "He does care" Ashley whimpered even if she was slowly doubting it from her previous concerns of being a hassle.

"He probably just pitied you, I mean look at you, a slut who slept with her own father wouldn't make many friends" the girl spat and tears slid down Ashley's cheeks at such comments, whimpering that she never wanted to do those things. "Daddy forced me to" she began sobbing but the girl let out a sarcastic laugh. "And you call him Daddy, a whore with a kink huh?, no wonder you were only taken in through pity" She spat and Ashley backed away slowly before hearing your voice.

She and the girl looked to see you approaching, your phone in hand which showed you found it on your small trip back before you stood by Ashley's side and looked to the girl.

"What do you want?" You asked and she lied that she just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between her and Ashley after the incident with Kain. You seemed sceptical of that response but before you could question it you saw Ashley looking upset and then her broken music player. "What happened?" You asked and Ashley opened her mouth to explain but the girl cut in first. "She clumsily dropped it and it broke" she again lied and you looked to Ashley who turned away.

She apologised about the music player but you shook your head and said it was fine. "I have the playlist backed up so I can download it onto another device" you said before looking at the girl, scepticism on your face before you said she could leave now.

As the girl started to leave you turned to Ashley and asked if she was ok to which she quietly nodded. "Who was she?" She asked and you explained; "Connie, she's Kain's sister and is known to be a bitch as he was to be an asshole, did she say anything to you whilst I wasn't here?" You asked and Ashley quickly shook her head which made you raise an eyebrow.

"If she has or if she does then let me know, like I said she can be a bitch and the fact Kain got suspended for the other day may mean she'd want to get back at you, misguided loyalty if you ask me, even if they are siblings" you said before placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder but she flinched away which caused you concern. She claimed she was fine before forcing a nervous smile and apologising for dropping the music player. You again said it was fine and that you could just download the songs again seeing you had backed them up.

"Sorry for leaving you alone, I dropped my phone two streets down, surprised nobody tried taking it" you said and Ashley again forced a smile before the two of you started to go inside. "But seriously, if Connie says anything upsetting to you then let me know, I don't trust her" you said and Ashley nodded before again flinching as you placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley remained quiet through the rest of the day, hardly touching her food at dinner which got you worried. She had been thinking of what Connie said to her, slowly believing when she was called a burden to you even though you repeatedly told her she wasn't. Ashley thought of all you did just for her sake: you took her in, you bought her clothes, kept her fed, made the playlist for her and even let her sleep in your room whilst also missing a week of school just for her.

"Am I a burden to him?" She asked herself as she laid in her bed that night; tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as she fell asleep into another nightmare but this time she didn't accept your offer of her sleeping next to you. She didn't want to be the burden Connie called her.

Ashley really was starting to have doubts.


	9. The Boiling Point

A week - a week is how long it had lasted and each passing day Ashley felt even worse. For an entire week now, Connie has been harassing her, bullying her and calling Ashley such vulgar and vile things. What made it worse was that Ashley never told you what was happening even though you took notice of her shift in attitude and asked her of it; Ashley only responded by avoiding the conversation. For the most part of the week, Ashley's progress in moving forward from her trauma came to a halt. She wouldn't even accept your comforting embraces like she slowly got used to, even sitting as far as possible from you during dinner.

For the past week, Ashley has been becoming more and more distant from and you have only grown more and more worried about her. The signs of Connie doing something were there, there were signs of her saying things to Ashley that upset her as on a few occasions you have come across Ashley and Connie together with the former shifting uncomfortable as the latter spoke.

You of course first questioned Ashley on what was happening before you finally directed your attention to Connie. Unfortunately, it appeared you were too late as the last conversation she had with Ashley left the poor girl in tears and rushing off as Connie had a smug smirk on her face. Had you heard the things said, you may have even slapped Connie across the face for it.

The conversation took place as you had to leave Ashley outside for a minute to head back to your last lesson seeing some of your belongings were missing from your back; that was something that had happened a lot in the past week which Connie had been orchestrating. When you weren't paying attention, the conniving bitch would sneak into your bag and take some things out so you would have to go back to the classroom to find them and leave Ashley vulnerable to the harassment that Connie had started taking a sadistic glee in.

Ashley looked around nervously as you weren't by her side before she was cornered by Connie who wasted no time with her vulgar remarks. "So, how have you been whoring yourself out this time?" She asked with a smirk which made Ashley whimper to be left alone as she tried to escape. A wall behind her prevented that.

"Oh, is the little slut upset?" Connie asked in a mock baby voice before turning the conversation to involve you. "So, have you been burdening him even more lately? What have you done other than freeload off him?" Connie spat as Ashley tried to look away, begging to be left alone and asked what Connie had against her but she didn't get an answer to the question. Instead Connie again mentioned you; "so about you freeloading, do you intend to do anything or do you plan on still being a useless burden to him?" Connie asked and the word useless really hit Ashley hard as she had been called that a lot by her father. The idea of her being useless to you was even worse and she couldn't help but break down into tears and rush off as you had arrived at the scene.

Seeing Ashley in tears like that was horrible but the smug look on Connie's face pissed you off. "What the fuck did you say to her you bitch?!" You spat and Connie replied that she only said the truth, not going into details and you grit your teeth. "Stay the fuck away from her, you hear me?" You spat before taking off after Ashley.

"Ashley! Wait up!" You called after her but she didn't listen. She just kept running with tears streaming down her cheeks until she ran out of breath and you caught up to her. She hunched over, nearly throwing up as she gasped for breath and you went to pull her into a warm hug but she quickly stepped away. "Don't touch me, I'm filthy!" She shouted to which you told her that wasn't true.

"Ashley, what did she say to you?" You asked referring to Connie but Ashley refused to explain, only saying that she was speaking the truth. "What she says is nothing but lies, that bitch will do anything to upset you" you said but Ashley shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as you asked her if this has been going on for the past week. "Is this why you've been distancing yourself from me?" You asked and this time Ashley didn't need to answer as the look on her face said it all.

"That bitch, we'll sort this out, Ashley" you tried to assure her, stepping closer again to pull her into a comforting embrace. Ashley didn't let you though, but this time she didn't just flinch away. "No! Don't touch me!" She shouted as she shoved you away, making you fall and land on your wrist. "Damn it!" You spat as you clutched your wrist and panic immediately filled Ashley's eyes as she started spouting out indecipherable words.

The only thing that made sense was her repetition of being sorry. "I'm nothing but trouble, I'm sorry Y/n, I'm sorry" she continued to panic before taking off again as you called after her, pushing off the hand which you landed on and so fell flat again. By the time you got to your feet, Ashley was already out of sight but that didn't mean you were going to just leave her alone whilst in this state. Given her agoraphobia and current stress, she wouldn't be able to cope on her own and that worried you so much that the pain in your arm numbed as you began searching for Ashley.

Your search lasted for hours, to the point it was actually starting to get dark but you didn't want to just leave Ashley alone. You of course checked back at the house but she wasn't there and the thought of her being out for the whole night honestly terrified you. But your arm was still hurting and so you ended up at the hospital to get it checked out to thankfully find out it was nothing serious, not even a sprain. The way you landed on it did cause some pain but it soon subsided after you took some painkillers and so you started searching for Ashley again.

You were out until past midnight looking for her but there was no sign of Ashley and you were starting to become more scared for her safety. You were scared that she got lost, that she got into an accident, you were scared that someone else with ill intentions found her. The way your heart rate increased and your breathing quickened made you feel light headed.

"I have to find her" you kept telling yourself but drowsiness was overcoming you. You didn't want to give up though, you didn't want to feel so useless and let her come to harm because you ended up going home to sleep. "I promised to keep you safe, Ashley, I promised you" you muttered but your eyes were growing too heavy and you were just outside your house after searching for so long. "I can't go home yet, it's right there but, I can't" you muttered but your body demanded that you get some rest.

"I'm sorry Ashley" you muttered before trudging your way into your house and passing out on your sofa. Your last thoughts before fatigue overcame you were yet another apology for not being able to keep searching for Ashley and also a plea that she was at least safe. "Please be safe" you muttered before falling asleep.

Ashley wasn't feeling any better since she rushed off. After running away she found herself wandering through a crowd and had a panic attack, barging through people before collapsing to her knees and gasping for breath before throwing up. Someone asked if she was ok, placing a hand on her shoulder which made Ashley jolt to her feet and scream to not be touched before rushing off.

She didn't want to go home and so when nightfall came about she huddled herself between two benches in the local park, making sure nobody would be able to see her there. She was cold, alone, scared and felt so terrible for shoving you the way she did. "He must hate me, after everything he's done for me I hurt him, he must hate me, he must think I'm useless, I am useless, Connie was right" Ashley spoke to herself as she held her head in her hands. "I'm useless, worthless, I have no place in this world" Ashley continued to mutter before a thought came to mind.

It was a dark thought, a very dark thought but she just felt so tired. "Sleep, I need sleep and then it'll all be over" she spoke in a weary voice before closing her eyes. "Forgive me, Y/n, I'm sorry for being useless, but don't worry about me anymore, you won't have to," she said as she fell asleep even in the uncomfortable position.

Emotions were really going to run high.


	10. Emotions Running High

Waking up in the morning you felt terrible. You felt horrible about how you gave up on your search for Ashley just because you felt tired, you felt like the fact your eyes were heavy wasn't an excuse for just passing on the sofa when Ashley was out in the cold for the whole night. A part of you silently hoped that she came home in the early hours and went up to her room. That was something you would have been happy to accept but when you went to find her bed empty, your heart sank.

"She's been out all night, Ashley, please be ok" you spoke quietly before bowing your head. You cursed Connie's name, she was the one who upset Ashley so much to make her run off and you hated her for it. "That bitch, I swear if anything happened to Ashley" you muttered before shaking your head and telling yourself not to think like that; nothing good would come from it.

You were in half a mind to not attend classes on this troubling day but something told you that you had to go to school, a gut instinct telling you to go and you believed it to be a silent hope that maybe Ashley would show up there along the way. You hoped you would see her there, prayed you would and in the end you did; just not in the way you hoped.

As you were walking to school it felt strange not having Ashley by your side at the very least. You would have preferred her there even if she didn't hold onto you, you just wanted her there. Your thoughts were jumbled, frantic and full of concern for her but you didn't know where she was or if she was even safe. It was then that you noticed a large crowd by the school gates, police cars, fire engines and even ambulances. You couldn't tell what was going on or what had happened from where you were but a twist in your gut told you to hurry on over.

The crowd was thick. Pushing your way through was a challenge and the noise was deafening but you made it through, looking around to see people with their phones out and pointed towards the school where you then looked. Your eyes turned up to the roof before they widened.

"Ashley" you choked out as she stood on the rooftop, just on the edge on the other side of the railing. Your heart sank at the sight of her there as a police officer was trying to talk her down and your stomach dropped as she shifted more to the edge. "Just leave me alone!" She begged before your feet started to carry you: no, they pulled you forward in a sprint but you were caught and held back by another police officer.

"Stay back, it's not safe to interfere" he insisted but you struggled, demanding that he let go of you as you tried to break away. "I need to help her, Ashley, I promised I'd protect her!" You spat before being forced to the ground by the officer who said that if you didn't stop struggling then he would have to arrest you. That threat didn't stop you struggling though. "No I promised her, Ashley!" You shouted but she didn't seem to hear you, your eyes widening as she again shifted further to the edge.

The police officer again said for you to stop struggling otherwise you would be arrested. "Then do so, but not until I save Ashley!" You spat before managing to knock the officer back and scrambled to your feet.

You rushed forward, barging past some police officers who tried to stop you from entering the building but you made it in. Your feet carried you all the way to the roof where you barged through a door and skidded to a halt as you saw her standing on the other side of the railing. "Ashley!" You shouted before dashing forward as she saw you and you wrapped your arms around her waist to pull her back against the railing.

"Y/n? No, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" her voice trembled but you just shook your head and ignored her questions as you demanded your own.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You asked as you held her tight but Ashley ignored your question as you did hers before saying to just let go of her. "I'm not worth it, just let me go and live your life" she spoke with tears but you shook your head and verbally refused before looking at one of the police officers, the one who was originally trying to talk Ashley down.

"Handcuffs" yousaid which confused the officer before you rose your voice, "give me the fucking handcuffs!" You demanded and the police officer handed your handcuffs to which you proceeded to lock around one of yours and Ashley's wrists each. "I'm not letting you go, not even over my dead body, I promised that I'd protect you" you spoke in a shaky voice with tears in your eyes as they met Ashley's.

She started whimpering as well; she told you that she wasn't worth it. "I'm useless, I've done nothing for you, I'm just a burden to you and it would be better if you were rid of me" she sobbed but you shook your head. Your arms were locked around her tight and keeping her from stepping over as you were crying also before exclaiming; "that's not your decision to make!"

Ashley trembled a little as she asked you what you meant. Your reply came from deep within, a heartfelt response. "Only I could say if you were a burden to me and you would never be so, when I offered you to live with me I promised to protect you, I promised you that and I'll go to hell long before I break that promise, Goddamn it what were the lyrics to the song that played when we got to my place? You remember them right?" You asked as Ashley lips quivered before she whimpered your name. "Come on Ashley, you remember them; I won't be afraid..." You trailed off and she quietly finished off the line, "just as long as you stand by me".

Her voice was a whimper and you clenched your eyes shut before bowing your head as tears slipped down your cheeks as well as her. "Did Connie put all this into your head? Did that bitch say you were a burden to me?" You demanded and Ashley slowly nodded before claiming that it was true and that you would be better without her so to just let her go.

"No! I won't do that, Ashley please don't say things like that" you begged and she asked you simply; why? "Why are you bothering with me?" She asked and you didn't even need to think before you responded.

Your response was sudden as it was impactful.

"Because I love you goddamn it!" You exclaimed; your grip as tight as ever on Ashley as she remained frozen from your words. Her eyes were wide and her lips quivered before she whispered; "y-y-you lo-love me?" She asked but you didn't respond. You just held her as tight as you could, refusing to let her take a step forward even if she wouldn't do so seeing you were handcuffed together.

"I-I-I want to get down, please I want to get down" Ashley started crying again and you reacted instantly by pulling her back over the railings, falling onto your back with Ashley landing atop you with her face buried into your chest as she sobbed before hiccuping. You held her tight, stroking her chestnut brown hair as you whispered that it was ok and that she was safe now. "I promised that I would keep you safe, that I would protect you, I promised you and I won't ever break it" you spoke quietly before feeling Ashley slack a little and you looked at her.

She was still trembling but her eyes were closed; she had passed out and you let out a sigh of relief. You asked the police officer for the key to the handcuffs and removed them from you and Ashley before another police officer said that you should get Ashley back to the ground before he went to lift her up.

"No, please let me carry her, she needs to know I'm still her" you pleaded and the officer nodded before you lifted Ashley up into your arms and carried down from the roof and outside again where you fell to your knees with her in your lap just as she started to stir awake.

Her eyes looked up to meet yours before she spoke your name quietly and you smiled, whispering to her that she was safe. However, Ashley asked you something first; "did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it when you said you loved me or was it just a ploy to get me down?" She asked and you remained silent for a moment which made Ashley bow her head only for her eyes to widen from what happened next.

You pulled her into a kiss, your lips pressing deep against hers. Ashley's eyes were wide from this but slowly she slipped into the kiss, pouring out just as much as you was’ letting out every unspoken word between the two of you from the single, simple but meaningful action.

When the kiss parted, only due to the necessity of air, it was still too soon and so you compensated by pressing your forehead to Ashley's. "Of course I meant it, I love you, Ashley" you said and she slowly smiled up at you before her hands cupped your face and she initiated the next kiss. Your hand cupped Ashley's cheek before you parted back. "I love you too, I just never wanted to be a burden to you" she said and you placed a finger to her lips.

"You will never be a burden, I promised you that I'd protect you and so let me renew the promise, in fact no, let me vow to you that I'll always be there to protect you" you said before embracing Ashley close and she let out a happy sigh as she returned the embrace before it ended and you set her down for the paramedics to do some checks on her as you stood up and looked around before seeing her.

"I'll be right back" you said your eyes narrowed on Connie and you marched forward. She saw you approaching and tried to push through the crowd but you called her out; "oh what? Not going to stay? Are you happy now, you bitch?!" You spat as she looked to you before to all the eyes that were now on her, karma taking its course as she was feeling as uncomfortable as she made Ashley feel.

"Are you happy now after this? You bullying Ashley, making her feel worthless to the point she tried to fucking kill herself?! And you were just standing here watching? Did you think it was funny you vindictive psycho!" You shouted as Connie tried to deny any knowledge of what you were saying and you nodded.

"Ok, if you say so, would you prefer Ashley tell everyone just what you put her through or would you rather speak it yourself?" You asked and Connie tried to shy away but you refused to let that happen as you continued to call her out on everything she put Ashley through. "She tried to kill herself because of you, so if you have any decency in your disgusting heart, you will confess to it all" you spoke in a low voice before turning away and heading back to Ashley where you knelt to her side.

She reached a hand to you and you cupped it both of yours. "I'll take care of you, I vow that to you and I vow to you that no matter what it takes, I will get you better and you will never feel so low again" you said before kissing Ashley as she was helped up to go to the hospital for a proper check over and you sat with her through the whole of the journey.

You've been there for her, you were there for her now and you will be there for her in the future. That was your vow to Ashley and she never felt so sure of anything in her life, other than the fact she loved you and you loved her that is.

You held her hand and squeezed it tight. A silver lining hanging over the two of you as you spoke four words; "I'll stand by you" you said and Ashley smiled before closing her eyes. She was exhausted but because you were there she could sleep easy until you reached the hospital. She knew you would be there for her.

She knew you would stand by her no matter what, and with that knowledge she won't be afraid and she won't cry.


	11. Facing The Demons

A few weeks have passed since the incident on the school roof with Ashley and it seems she was on a steady road to recovery. She really did seem happier, more cheerful and less uncertain about where she stood in the world; that is because she stood with you as you stood by her through it all.

Since that day on the roof, since the admittedly rushed and desperate confessions of what she meant to you, since all of that; Ashley has finally known what it feels like to be loved by someone, genuinely loved. And everything she had now was thanks to you. You gave her that love, you gave her a constant supply of support, you gave her happiness, but most importantly, you gave her a place where she felt she belonged and mattered. You made her feel loved and she loved you back for it.

Other positive outcomes of that near tragic day were the consequences that befell Connie. Not only did the school take action for the bullying which she subjected Ashley to, but the police also got involved due to how far it had gone; actions were being taken due to the near deadly consequences of Connie's actions. Few details have been released on what was to follow Connie but one thing was confirmed and it was that she was expelled from the school.

After everything that has happened, Ashley was starting to get her life on track. She had you by her side so she felt like she could do anything, face anything just as long as you kept your vow of standing by her. She needn't have to fear as you made sure she knew you were there for her. Simple actions such as a kiss every morning, a warm embrace every night as the two of you fell asleep together (something Ashley has really grown accustomed to) was all that she needed to keep her spirits high.

However, the true test of it all was challenged to Ashley when she received a letter. It was marked from prison and the contents made Ashley freeze a little as she read it. "What's wrong?" You asked as her hands were shaking before she whispered; "Daddy, he said he wants me to visit".

A tense silence filled the kitchen before you suddenly stood up. "That bastard, who the hell does he think he is?" You demanded and Ashley said for you to calm down and you replied that she didn't have to visit him just because he wanted her to. But then Ashley surprised you with what she said; "I want to go visit him" she told you which left you stunned. You asked why she would want to go see that man after all the pain he put her through; "he hurt you in such a terrible way, why give him a moment of thought? You asked and Ashley looked at you.

An expression of soft determination was on her face as she stood up. "I want to face him, I want to let him know that he hasn't got any power over me anymore, I want to show him that I'm not afraid anymore!" She spoke with confidence in her voice; it was a confidence that made you smile. This really showed how far Ashley had come.

"Well, if you’re certain, then I guess I can't stop you" you said and Ashley smiled as she hugged you before she whispered; "I want you to be there as well, I want to face him but I want you to be by my side" her hushed voice spoke before she nuzzled into your shoulder as you rubbed her back gently. "You just have to say the three words" you breathed into her ear and she looked at you with a smile before opening her mouth.

"Stand by me".

She made the request; the deal was sealed with a kiss before the two of you made the call to the prison to set up the visit, you receiving a nod of confidence from Ashley as you asked if she was certain.

The day of the visit came by quickly and Ashley didn't know what to feel; she had a strong determination, a demanding motivation to face her father to let him know that he has no hold of her anymore. She wanted to do it but she was understandably nervous as the two of you stood outside the visiting room.

"Are you ok?" You asked as she trembled a little before smiling at you. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she replied before the guard let all the visitors in.

And there he was, there he sat at a table with hatred in his eyes. Ashley's father glared at you and her and Ashley gripped your hand tighter before the two of you went to sit down opposite the man who had tormented his own daughter for so long. "I didn't think you'd come, or that you would bring him with you" Ashley's father spat as he looked at you, but you stayed quiet; this was between father and daughter. You were just there for support.

"Then again, how could you stay away from me? I am your precious Daddy after all" the vile man spoke with a sickening grin that made your fist clench as you were ready to stand and knock some teeth down his throat. But something stopped you; Ashley's hand held your wrist as she looked at you. "Don't, let me" her eyes spoke and your expression softened as you nodded.

Ashley reciprocated the nod before facing the man in front of her. "I'm not here for you, Dadd...father" she spoke with a determined voice and an unshaken expression on her face. "I'm not here to let you get your hold on me again, I'm here to show you that you don't have it anymore, that I'm not afraid of you anymore" Ashley said as her father's eyes narrowed but she didn't flinch. You watched with a smile as Ashley stood up to her father, even if she did need to hold your hand as she did so.

"For so long you have hurt me, made me feel like filth, made me feel pathetic and scared and useless, but look at where you are now" Ashley said before pulling the hand which she had clasped with yours onto the table. "Look at where I am now" she continued as her father saw your entwined hands.

"Because of you I felt like nothing and that I had no purpose in this world, but now I have someone who makes me feel like I really do matter, I have someone who treats me with the respect that you never did!" Ashley's voice began to raise and you tried to calm her down but she shook her head; her eyes asked you to let her do this and so you again sat back as she once again looked forward.

"I'm not here to grovel before you like I did before, I'm here to tell you this is the end, that it is you who is nothing and that it is you who will rot away alone and unloved, whereas I will be with Y/n" Ashley said as she again squeezed your hand but kept her eyes forward. "This isn't me returning to your feet, this is me...saying goodbye, saying good riddance...father" Ashley spat with an assertive tone.

Suddenly, her father shot to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "You little Bitch! You are nothing, do you hear me?! You're just a useless whore!" He shouted before having to be physically restrained by guards as he lunged at Ashley; yet she didn't flinch.

She just stared her father in the eyes as she verbally responded in a calm voice. "That's what you made me feel for longer than I wish to remember, but now I know you're wrong, I'm not useless anymore" she spoke calmly before looking at you and smiling. "I mean something to someone, I matter, I'm loved" she said before cupping your face in both hands and pressing her lips to yours in a final show of defiance to her father. The vile man flipped with rage as he shouted vulgarities whilst being dragged away to his cell again.

"I think it's time to go" you said and Ashley nodded before you stood up as she took a hold of your hand again and the two of you left the visiting room; many eyes were on the two of you but Ashley didn't flinch. She had you by her side and that gave her enough confidence to march out of the prison.

When you were outside, however, Ashley fell to her knees. "Ashley! Are you ok," you asked before she suddenly started laughing, laughing and then crying before laughing and crying as she looked at you.

"It's over, it's finally over" she said between her sobbing laughter and you smiled as you pulled her close to confirm that. "Yeah, it's finally over, you were incredible in there you know, I was ready to leap over the table and beat him to a pulp whereas you remained calm, you were incredibly brave" you smiled and Ashley looked to the side with a blush.

"Can I get another kiss for that?" She asked and you answered by pressing your lips to hers for a moment before parting back to press you foreheads together. "But then at the end, if that isn't the greatest final fuck you I've ever seen, then nothing will be" you laughed which Ashley reciprocated. "It felt so good to do that, especially in front of him, and now it's all over and I feel so free" Ashley said before looking into your eyes again.

Her hands cupped your face again as tears welled in her eyes and she smiled at you. "I feel so free because of you, you freed me, Y/n, I love you so much" she said through a cracking voice before again pushing her lips to yours and you cupped her cheek in one hand as the other rubbed her shoulder before you broke back. "I love you too, now let's head home" you replied before helping Ashley to her feet and she held your hand all the way home.

It was all over now. Ashley had confronted her father, did the ultimate "fuck you" she could think of and now she was going home with you, the one who made her feel loved and worthwhile. There was one last thing that needed to be done, however. Ashley just had to wait a little longer for just the right moment.


	12. One Last Thing (Lemon)

It had certainly been a long day for Ashley. Though she was amazing throughout, the visit to her father in prison to finally cast him out of her life was mentally exhausting and she near enough collapsed when the two of you got home. You carried Ashley upstairs and laid her down on the bed as she smiled up at you. "It's over" she sighed and you nodded. "Yeah, it's over, now get some rest and I'll sort of some food later" you replied before kissing her forehead as you left Ashley to rest.

Ashley pretty much passed out as soon as the door shut and after a much deserved rest, she woke up again to find you just setting out a meal for the two of you. "Perfect timing" you said as she sat down and you joined her before the two of you started to dig into your food, happily chatting about how far Ashley has come over the time you knew each other.

"You really were incredible today" you said as the two of you finished eating. But Ashley just looked at you with a smile on her lips, lost in thought until you waved your hand in front of her face. "Hey, what's going on in there? What are you thinking about?" You asked and Ashley replied simply that it was you. "Through it all, you stood by me, made me feel happy and secure before finally making me feel loved, you got me through all of this, Y/n" she said but you simply waved all that off, telling Ashley that she was the one to put in all the effort so she deserved more credit.

Ashley looked to the side for a moment before back at you as she stood up and stepped to your side and kissed you. It was a kiss deeper than all the others you shared, one that poured out so much emotion but also one that ended too soon.

"Y/n, I want to have sex" Ashley suddenly said and you looked at her with surprise at such a blunt statement. "Wait, are you serious?" You asked and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, my father hurt me through sex but now I'm ready to do it again, but this time with you, I want you to make it something meaningful with me, I want to finally wash away all the marks which that man has left on me" she declared in a passionate and brave speech which made you smile.

"You called him father, not Daddy" you mentioned and Ashkey nodded with a smile. "That's what he made me call him, now I want to cast him out fully so please...will you have sex with me?" She asked and you stood up, taking a hold of Ashley's hand and entwining your fingers as your hands remained to her side as you cupped her chin and turned her to meet your eyes. "Are you absolutely certain?" You asked and she responded with a kiss.

That was enough permission for you and so you nodded also which made Ashley smile before she started to pull you by the hand towards the stairs, smiling as the two of you ascended to your bedroom before the door shut.

The two of you stood before the bed, lips locked and dancing passionately but gently as your hand slid up and down Ashley's waist. Her breathing was a little shaky to show her nervousness but she was the one to initiate everything. Her hand pulled yours to the bottom of her top and she let you pull it up over her head before she started to unbutton your shirt and pushed it off your shoulders.

Every action of stripping each other was slow, deliberate. There was no rushing into things as this wasn't simply just about the sex but everything that came with it. This night wasn't going to be the two of you fucking, it was going to be you making love to Ashley as you wash away all the marks her father left.

Your kiss parted and Ashley looked to you before she went to go to her knees but you stopped her. "No, this is going to be me making you feel good" you spoke softly and Ashley only got to speak a whisper of your name before your lips were on hers, another tender kiss as you slowly and gently laid her onto the bed.

Your kisses peppered along her lips, to her cheek, down to her neck and then collar bone as you unfastened her bra to show off her pert nipples. Your lips continued to kiss down along Ashley's body; tingles ran along each place your lips pressed to before she let out a gasp as you kissed her waistline. Your hands worked to remove her jeans before you pulled her panties down to hang at her ankle to which Ashley kicked away before you lifted her legs over your shoulders.

Your eyes met once more. You stared into Ashley's gaze for one last check that she wanted to do this and she answered simply with a smile and a nod, she was ready.

With her permission, you leaned forward between her legs. Your tongue pushed forward and pressed against Ashley's pussy, her lower lips tingling from the sensation as you slowly traced patterns along her sensitive place. Your tongue moved slowly as your hands ran along her legs just as slowly and just as gently as you intended to be with her. You ran your tongue over Ashley's pussy and the soft moans that came as a result, the soft mewls that were of her enjoyment were all that you needed to motivate you to continue.

"Y/n, that feels really good, it feels w-warm" Ashley moaned and so you continued to lick her pussy. Your thumb even hooked around her leg and pressed against the bundle of nerves that built up Ashley's clit which sent a shiver up her spine. She twisted around a little but not in the way she used to do when it came to sex. Before, Ashley would be fighting against her father before eventually giving in, but with you, she was enjoying it more and was giving herself to the genuinely pleasurable sensation that was running through her body.

"Ke-keep going, Y/n, ah" she continued to moan before her eyes widened at what you did next. Your hands hooked under Ashley's legs and pulled her so she laid flat on the bed as you tongue dared push through her outer lips and into her pussy. This made Ashley clasp a hand over her mouth as she shuddered again, but this time the pleasure proved too much.

You had only been working on pleasuring her for a short time but the tenderness of what you were doing added to the pleasure and made Ashley want to cum. Her orgasm rapidly approached and, with a moan, she let it out.

Her juices were released and you lapped them up, swirling your tongue around inside Ashley which continued to make her shiver before she relaxed and laid flat as you stood up to lean over and kiss her. "Mmm" she hummed into the kiss before opening her mouth and pushing her tongue out to meet yours in a slow and passionate tango.

You ran a hand along Ashley's naked body, touching her in just the right place before feeling her hand palm your crotch where a bulge had been straining in your pants. "Y/n, please...I want you now" Ashley whispered and you kissed her cheek before meeting her eyes; you had a question to ask her.

"How did he do it?" You asked, much to Ashley's confusion to which you emphasised by asking her; "how did your father do it?" Ashley looked away for a moment before answering. "He would be aggressive, pinning me down as he had his way with me" Ashley replied before feeling you lift her up and into your lap as you sat on the bed, kissing her again to ease her thoughts before leaning to her ear. "Then you be on top to start it, set the pace" you whispered and Ashley's eyes welled up with a breath of your name as she pushed her lips to yours again.

You were pushed onto your back and, through a little awkward shuffling due to Ashley not moving from atop you, you eventually removed your pants and freed your erection which Ashley held to her entrance.

Looking up at her, she was clearly nervous but ready at the same time. She smiled with a small blush in her cheeks as the tip of your engorged penis parted her pussy lips and she slowly descended down. The penetration wasn't rushed; it was slow, gentle and loving. The penetration made your mark inside Ashley's most private of places and she couldn't help but smile as she took you to the hilt. It was time, time to wash away the final mark of her father so Ashley pulled your hands onto her waist as she placed her hands on your torso.

"Whenever you're ready" you spoke softly and so Ashley slowly rolled her hips back before bringing them forward and then rolling them around in a circular motion so she could feel the shape of your shaft rub around inside of her. She could feel her body taking shape around you, squeezing down tight on you so that your bodies wouldn't separate too easily.

Then she moved on to the next motion. Ashley stabilised herself of the slight tremors in her body before pushing up, removing you from her body until only the tip of your cock was inside her before she slowly descended down again. A spark, one of pleasure, ran up Ashley's body and ricocheted off every nerve to ignite her pleasure senses and make her let out a long, adorably high pitched voice which made her blush. But the smile on your lips soothed her and so she leaned down as her hips slowly rolled and rode your lap.

"I love you, so much," she said before you kissed her. Your hands took a firm yet tender hold on Ashley's body as you slid your lips to her ear to whisper; "I love you to, you are the most incredible, bravest and strongest person I know, being ready for this after what happened to you would have taken a lot". Your words made Ashley hug you tight as tears slid down her cheeks whilst she also felt you give the first of many slow and loving thrusts into her.

Ashley let out soft moans as the two of you made love; your lips meeting and your tongues dancing to muffle the moans to be just between you. This moment was your moment, this night was your night, this pleasure was your pleasure and this love was your love. The two of you shared this time in the most intimate of ways before Ashley whispered for you to be on top.

"Are you sure?" You asked and she replied with a nod and a smile as she said she trusted before you rolled the position.Now you were able to gaze down at Ashley, your eyes drinking in every part of her body before you and your hands felt every inch of what you could see.

"You're so beautiful" you spoke softly to which Ashley blushed and told you to shut up in an embarrassed voice but with a smile on her lips. Then she pulled you down into a deep and passionate kiss, hands roaming each other as her ankles locked behind your back whisky you thrusted deeper into her but still at a gentle pace.

Those sparks of pleasure kept rushing through Ashley's body. Sensation alight as one of her hands fell to the side to grip the bedsheets and ball them up as you were hitting such a deep and sensitive part inside her. You held her other hand just above her head, fingers entwined as your lips were locked. Your hips were thrusting deep into Ashley and she rolled her own up to meet you as she moaned your name before saying to go faster.

"I want it, I want you Y/n, wash it away, wash it all away, everything that my father did, replace it all with you, make me yours and please be mine" Ashley pleaded and so you obliged. You gave yourself to her as she did herself to you. Your thrusts were fast but never too much, intense but not too rough. This wasn't the two of you fucking, this was you and Ashley making sweet, tender love.

"Y/n, I'm-I'm going to cum" Ashley gasped and you groaned into her shoulder that you were too and she responded by locking her arms and legs around you even tighter than before; she was refusing to let you go. "Do it" was all she said, it was all she needed to say before the two of you met in a blissful climax.

You pushed deep into Ashley as she forced her lips against yours to muffle her moan of pleasure. Euphoria washed over the both of you as you filled her trembling body with your cum as her juices gushed out and splayed around your shaft which was buried deep inside her.

It was warm, so warm, so hot. The heated passion of the moment never left and that was how Ashley wanted it. She wanted to stay like this for eternity if she could, to be this close to you, to be held in your arms like this in such a loving and near protective manner. If the two of you could have remained like this forever, neither of you would complain. But of course nothing lasts forever so it was best to savour the moment.

So you laid on your back again and pulled Ashley on top of you, the blankets draped over your naked, and slightly sweaty due to the intense ending, bodies. Ashley laid herself against you a content smile on her lips as she cooed that she loved you and you breathed that you loved her too.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Y/n, thank you for everything" Ashley said to which you replied to give herself some credit. "Fighting through everything you did, going through it all to make it to this moment, you really are the strongest person I've ever met, Ashley, I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you" you said whilst stroking her cheek with your thumb and she responded by kissing you deeply.

"Destiny or chance, whichever brought us together, I'm glad it did" Ashley spoke before closing her eyes with another content smile. Falling asleep in your arms after making love; she couldn't be any happier than she was now.

And she slipped into a peaceful slumber like this, joining her as you held each other close. Finally, Ashley had fully cast her father out of her life, replacing all the bad with the good, replacing him with you.


	13. A New Beginning

It was the morning after the night of passion between you and Ashley. The two of you were laying in bed and she was still asleep in your arms as you laid awake, smiling at the cute expression on her face as she snuggled closer to you. Your hand brushed through her hair, moving some out of her face before she slowly opened her eyes to look up at you with a smile forming on her own lips.

"Morning" you greeted her and Ashley yawned as she stretched before returning the greeting and laying against your chest again. "Y/n, last night, it was amazing, thank you" Ashley said and you kissed her forehead before replying that you enjoyed it too and that you should be thanking her for letting you do it with her. Your lips met next in a tender kiss that parted after a few seconds.

"I still can't believe that it's all finally over, everything can start again" Ashley said and you nodded as you tried to think of a way to ask what you were thinking. After all that Ashley has been through, you had been wondering if a change of scenery would do her some good. When things are over, they can start up again and if people have experienced any forms of trauma, they could relapse into their old self-destructive ways. You didn't want that for Ashley, you loved her too much and just wanted her to have a better life.

You were thinking of all the ways you could ask her of it but eventually decided it would be better to just be forward.

"Ashley, I have a question for you" you said and she looked up into your eyes with a smile, saying to go ahead as you looked back at her. "After everything that's happened, everything that you've been through and what we've got you through, what would you say to a fresh start with a fresh scenery" you asked and Ashley sat up, holding the blanket to her chest as she asked you what you meant.

You thought about what to say for a moment before answering her. "I mean, what if we were to move away from here? A new start somewhere else where nobody knows us and or what happened? What would say to the two of us just leaving and not coming back?" You asked and Ashley was stunned by the offer, stunned and rather touched that you would offer to leave your old life away for the sake of her happiness.

"Are you serious? Where would we even go? What money would it cost?" Ashley asked and you smiled as you sat up. "You may remember me mentioning my uncle before, you see he has this second house that he's been looking to get rid of, maybe he might be willing to sell it to us for a decent price" you suggested to which Ashley asked if you would really be willing to leave everything behind yourself?

"I've lived in this area for near enough my whole life, I'd be happy to leave it behind as I've met some people here who quite frankly I'd be happy to never see again, plus the prison your father is in is in this area so I'm think of if you would want to move away or not, then there's the fact the house my uncle wants to sell is in a very open area so we wouldn't have to worry too much of your agoraphobia" you explained to which Ashley suddenly kissed you. "You're too good to me" she whispered as your lips parted and you smiled as you held her. "So, is that a maybe?" You asked and Ashley giggled. "Yeah, anywhere with you I'm happy" she replied before the two of you kissed.

After you parted, the two of you got dressed and had some breakfast before you called up your uncle and asked him about that second house he had. He seemed eager to be rid of it as he had no use for it himself so the price he offered to see it to you for was relatively cheap; you could sell your current house to pay for it and still have quite a bit left. You told Ashley about this and she was as excited as you were so the two of you wasted no time in preparations.

There was a lot to do: you had to put your house on the market, sort out transport of yourselves and furniture (something your uncle was happy to help with), and you and to sort out your school situation to transfer to one in the new area you and Ashley would be living in.

It was a lot to get done but it was possible and soon enough it was all done. And so there you and Ashley were, stood in front of your new home after having everything sorted out. Your uncle had just left after wishing you and Ashley good luck as well as offering free therapy to Ashley's agoraphobia if she ever needed it; something which she turned down as she had you standing by her and that was all she needed.

"Well, what do you think?" You asked and Ashley hugged you, saying that everything is perfect now, that she was so happy to be here with you. You responded by kissing her forehead and then her lips before you both went inside and sat down.

It was a strange feeling: frightening by freeing, exciting but nerve wracking. The two of you were happy nonetheless. Ashley snuggled up against you as you sat on the sofa watching TV, arms wrapped around you as you had one draped over her waist. The both of you reflected on everything leading to this: the trauma, the pain, the difficult journey that was now behind you.

That was all in the past, this is your present now, your future with each other.

This was a new beginning after a long journey, through the struggle.


End file.
